


Bear-ly Sleeping

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Series: Evlynn Baby Collection [12]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Bears, Cravings, Cutie Eve, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Much Bear, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: Flynn finds a disgruntled Eve awake in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so apparently my mind missed Pregnant!Eve and decided it needed to write this. I hope you enjoy it :)

Flynn frowned as a low humming in the distance forced him awake. Instinctively, he reached out for Eve, his hoarse voice mumbling her name. He shot up when he found the space beside him empty, his mind immediately going into panic mode.

"Eve?" he said, a little louder this time.

His gaze flickered across the room, searching the darkness for any sign of her. As he looked towards the door, he found it was open just a fraction, enough to let a slither of light creep into the bedroom.

Rubbing his eyes, Flynn threw off the covers he'd been wrapped in, shivering as the cool night air hit him, and made his way across the room, taking a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand;  _4:09_ , it read.

Stepping out into the hallway, he followed the light to the living room, where it glared brightly and accompanied the humming, which Flynn now realised was a voice on the TV. He treaded carefully into the darkened room, which was illuminated by only the TV, and gave a small, relieved smile at the scene he found before him.

Eve was sitting on the couch, slightly slouched, her legs stretched out onto the coffee table, eyes glued to the screen.

"Hey hon," he said softly. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm," she replied, not taking her eyes off the screen. 

"Whatcha doing?" he asked as he came to sit by her side.

"Watching a documentary on bears," came her reply.

"At 4am?" 

"I couldn't sleep," she explained with a frown, finally turning to look at him. "I'm tired of being pregnant. I don't want to do it anymore."

"Oh?" 

"I can't _ever_ sleep. I have to lie on my back and it's not comfortable. I can't even cuddle up to you anymore."

"Yeah I miss that too," he confessed, running his fingers through her hair.

"And my back hurts!" she continued. "My back hurts all the time."

"I'm sorry," Flynn said regretfully as he slid a warm hand down her back and let it rest there. He placed his other hand on her bump that had been growing for eight months, currently barely covered by her fluffy white dressing gown, and began to rub small circles over it. "It'll be here soon," he consoled her, "and then you can cuddle up to me as much as you want and I won't let go."

"Promise?" asked Eve after a moment's thought, apparently appeased.

"Cross my heart," Flynn swore. "I'll be up with the baby as much as I can and you can sleep on your front, and I'll make sure you're right by my side the whole time."

Eve's face broke into a soft, grateful smile, and she leaned up and placed a kiss to his cheek. "You don't have to be up _all_  the time. But thank you."

"No problem," he smiled back. His heart welled at seeing her eyes light up once more. He'd made a promise to himself to always make her happy, so when he saw that he did, he felt like everything was right and that all he ever needed in his life was to see her smile like that. He cuddled up a little closer to her, letting his arm wrap around her waist. "What do you got there?" he inquired, noticing a tub of peanut butter and a stash of other items wedged between her and the arm of the couch. 

"Snacks. I had Mallomars but I ate them," she confessed with slight regret, and Flynn noticed a small yellow box beside her, from which emerged an apparently empty brown tray. 

"What do you have left?" he asked, holding back a chuckle.

"Cookies," she beamed. "Want one?"

"Sure," he accepted. He watched as Eve pulled out the chocolate chip cookie then covered it with peanut butter. His eyes widened and his brows furrowed in horror however, when she then proceeded to squeeze a white sauce onto it. "Eve what are you doing? Is that- is that mayonnaise?!" he asked in alarm.

"Mmhmm," the Guardian nodded, seemingly unfazed. "It's great. It really makes the chocolate taste creamier. Here," she held out the oddly topped cookie to him. 

Flynn stared at it, his jaw hanging open a little. He loved Eve being pregnant, it was such an exciting time and she really did look beautiful, but her food habits had been getting increasingly weirder. He hurriedly thought of a way to gently refuse it. Her moods had been all over the place, especially since she'd reached her third trimester, and he didn't want to upset her. "Uh you know what, you should have that one. You put so much effort into making it. I'll just stick to a plain cookie," he mumbled, reaching over her and digging into the packet for an unadulterated one. 

"You sure? They're really good, I promise. I mean I know it's a little unconventional but honestly I don't know why I haven't tried this before," she rambled. 

"I'm good. Honest," he insisted. He watched her happily dig in to her strange concoction, and couldn't help but grin. Even when she was weird she was perfect. Maybe _because_  she was weird she was perfect, he thought. He settled himself in his seat a little more and propped his feet up onto the table beside hers, noticing her nails were freshly painted. "Hey, you did your nails?" he inquired curiously. She couldn't even tie up her own boots as of late, so how she'd managed such a feat he didn't know. 

"Oh. Yeah," she answered plainly, peering down at her feet. "Cassandra's fault. She came over to see me and I fell asleep whilst we were watching a movie, so the sneaky little thing painted my nails. She knew I'd say no otherwise. She said I needed to be pampered." 

"She's right," Flynn agreed, despite Eve's unamused stare. 

"I'm just pregnant, I'm not one of those ancient vases the Library has," she grumbled. 

"No, you're more than that," he replied, squeezing her waist a little. "You're my most special artifact and I intend to look after you our whole lives."

"Hmm," she murmured, and Flynn grinned, knowing she wasn't exactly going to fight him on that.

"And hey, at least they're purple," he said, gently knocking his feet against hers. "They could've been pink. Barbie pink. And what if you went into labour and everyone saw that your nails were pink, and it was the first thing our child saw when they came into the world?" he teased.

"Stop it," she said firmly. 

"Sorry," Flynn chuckled. "They look very cute though. The colour suits you."

"Thanks," Eve said quietly, her cheeks dimpling as she wiggled her toes a little.

"Hey, so why bears?" Flynn asked as they both became engrossed in the programme. 

Eve shrugged. "It was just on, and it was interesting. They're kind of cute looking but they can be really fierce, and they'd do anything to protect their young."

"True," he grinned, unable to refrain from recognising that Eve had the same characteristics, and finding it adorable that she didn't realise it too. 

"They said that the oldest bear is like millions of years old and is about the same size as a small dog. They did one of those interpretations of what they think it would look like and I have to say it was very cute. I think if we got a bear I'd like that one."

"You want the tiny bear?"

"Yes," Eve nodded decisively.

"Why don't we have this little one first and then we'll discuss bears?" he suggested with a small smile. 

"Okay," she agreed, rubbing her belly, apparently having befriended it again. "Hey did you know that not all bears hibernate? Only some of them do, including the pregnant ones. Can you imagine if I had to hibernate? I don't think I could do it."

"Please don't. I need you," Flynn managed to say between her rambling. 

"And when a she-bear's eggs get fertilised, they don't actually sit in her uterus until like months later. So she's pregnant but she's not. Did you know that?" she continued as Flynn watched her in amusement. 

"I did," he replied, grinning, "but thanks for reminding me." He pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head, happy to spend the rest of the night awake with her. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
